


free yourself

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dream is a nightmare, Insanity, Killing, Manipulation, Mind Games, Murder, Out of Character, Psycho Dream, Rivalry, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Threats, Threats of Violence, VERY Out of Character, Weakness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Techno have been in a rivalry for years by now. They and their respective friends fight at least monthly. They are evenly matched and despite the conflicts never take things far enough for anyone to die or get seriously injured.Until something changed. Everyone saw it happen. Everyone saw how Dream's lips became a thin line every time someone mentioned the opposing side. Everyone saw how ruthless he became and how he didn't hesitate to nearly kill a child.No one spoke up. No one realized how far he was gone until it was too late.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	free yourself

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: if any of the people involved ever state they are uncomfortable with fanfictions being written about them, I will take this down. If you know of anyone who is uncomfortable, please let me know in the comments.

Dream was thankful his mask was covering his face from Techno's gaze, as he pushed his opponent back. Techno had been trying to get this small part of their land for a week now and around an hour ago it finally escalated into a fight. Dream, George, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, and Fundy were fighting Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Skeppy.

He heard Sapnap yell something to his right and glanced over. His friend was fighting Tommy and obviously had the upper hand as Tommy was already on the ground, barely defending himself. Techno seemed to notice this as well, as he suddenly tried to get distance between himself and Dream. With a well-placed kick, Dream was brought off balance and stumbled back two steps, enough for Techno to bolt at Sapnap.

Dream stayed back for a second and observed the situation. Tommy sat a few feet away from Techno and Sapnap and was catching his breath. Techno was easily pushing Sapnap back and managed to keep him far away enough to snap at Tommy, although he kept his eyes on Sapnap. "Where is Tubbo? You two were supposed to stay together!"

Tommy shrugged. "He got attacked by George and I got attacked by Sapnap! Wilbur should be with him though." If that was true Fundy was probably fighting A6d right now. Dream saw Bad fighting Skeppy earlier, always a dangerous mix because of the close friendship they had before Bad joined Dream. Bad would never do what was necessary.

Slowly and quietly Dream moved forward. Luckily Sapnap kept angeling himself in a way, that Techno was forced to have his back turned to Dream and Tommy. With a swift movement, Tommy's sword was kicked out of his hand and he had Dream's sword against his neck.

At the surprised shout from Tommy Techno turned around for just a second, but it was enough for Sapnap to get a hit in. Techno let out a pained sound and held his arm where he was hit, but Sapnap didn't attack again. "Sapnap, help George against Wilbur and Tubbo," Dream ordered and Sapnap quickly disappeared in the woods towards the sound of blades colliding.

Techno didn't look after Sapnap and instead used the opportunity to look Tommy over for any major injuries. He was a little banged up, a few bruises, a cut on each arm, and one just over his knee, but none were really deep. He shifted his attention back to Dream who had the tiniest smirk on his lips.

"So, Dream, what now?" Techno asked and Dream sighed. "I don't know. Depends on what you do now, I will either kill the child, or I won't." Techno saw Tommy's eyes widen, but he was confident Dream wouldn't kill Tommy.

"Yeah, sure. We've been fighting almost every other week for the last 3 years and so far, no one has died," Techno said and Dream's smirk grew.

"Alright." He shrugged and slowly lifted his hand with the sword. The blade stayed on Tommy's throat as he lifted his arm and held eye contact with Techno, at least Techno assumed he was looking him in the eyes from under the mask.

The point of the blade was now pointing at his adam's apple. One wrong movement and Tommy would be dead, and for that Dream looked awfully cheery. Before anyone could say a word, his hand soared down. In the air, he twisted his sword, and Tommy was knocked out when the handle of Dream's sword hit him on the hand.

In the short second that Techno looked down at his younger friend, Dream jumped forward and their swords collided again. While he had the upper hand, Dream managed to push Techno a few steps away from Tommy, who was still on the ground. Techno quickly turned his attention back to Dream and the two exchanged quick, angry blows.

They were on a very similar skill level, and most of the time they could only win by luck or foul plays. Just like now, Dream lost his footing for just a second, but enough for Techno to get the upper hand and push him to the floor and the word out of his hand.

But something Techno always underestimated was just how fast Dream was. It was something he genuinely admired, the guy thought quicker than Techno could even completely realize the situation. And because of this, before Dream had even really hit the floor, his bow was out, and an arrow was pointed at Tommy.

Both froze, just staring at each other. "Back off, or I'll let go," Dream threatened and Techno shot back: "I thought we already established you wouldn't kill him."

Dream smirked. "I'm aiming at his leg right now, but who knows how much it would throw me off if I would get injured right now." Techno's lips formed a thin line and hesitantly he backed up a few steps.

The masked man slowly stood up, without taking his bow off Tommy once, and slowly backed up to his sword while Techno moved in front of Tommy. When Dream had reached his sword, he smirked and said in a low tone: "Your biggest weakness will always be the people you love." 

"And _your_ biggest weakness will always be the people _you_ love," a new voice said, and Dream looked over. Wilbur stood in the tree line with his sword against George's neck. George was pale and bleeding from an injury on his leg. He was just held up by Wilbur. "Lower your bow, Dream," Wilbur said and Dream's eyes narrowed.

"Why? You'd never kill him." Wilbur shrugged. "Maybe not. But I won't hesitate to injure him if you try to injure my friends." As if to make a point he slowly pressed his sword against George's arm where immediately a small line of blood began tickling down. Dream saw George clench his jaw and hesitantly complied by lowering his bow.

He backed up a few steps so he could keep everyone in his line of sight and then asked: "So Techno, what's it gonna be? Tommy is unconscious, the moment Wilbur lets go George will attack, Tubbo is fighting Sapnap alone and Skeppy and A6d are off fighting Fundy and Bad. Doesn't look great for you."

Techno's eyes narrowed. "George is injured pretty badly, Sapnap is missing and Fundy and Bad are off fighting Skeppy and A6d. Looks worse for you to be honest."

Dream shrugged confidently. "Skeppy would never hurt Bad, Fundy is far too smart to get seriously injured and Sapnap can hold his own again me and you. I think he can handle a 16-year-old." 

Techno glanced over at George with calculating eyes and then said: "With how much blood he has lost I give him a few minutes before he faints. And not that much longer until he bleeds out. If I were you, I'd do what I say." Dream looked at George and saw how pale he was.

His lips formed a thin line and he was about to surrender to save his friend when he heard something to his left. He looked up and saw Sapnap and Tubbo. Sapnap's hand was wrapped around Tubbo's throat who was clawing at the older man's hand, clearly struggling to breathe. In the second where everyone was looking at them Dream shouldered his bow, put his arrow back into his quiver, and picked his sword up.

Sapnap stood still for a few seconds before letting go and kicking Tubbo in the back. Tubbo landed just before Dream on the ground and without hesitating Dream put his foot on Tubbo’s back and pushed him into the ground, his sword pointed at his neck. Sapnap slowly walked up to Dream and moved slightly in front of him with his shield in case anyone drew a bow.

Dream glanced at George again. He seriously needed help. Dream sighed loudly and moved his sword to Tubbo's side. Without breaking eye contact his sword soared down and went right through Tubbo's lower abdomen. The scream Tubbo let out made everyone but Dream, who didn't move a muscle, flinch.

Sapnap looked back with obvious disapproval in his face and Techno's eyes widened. "Let George go and I let Tubbo go. And you disappear from our land," Dream ordered without any emotion leaking into his voice.

When Techno hesitated Dream began slowly twisting his sword that was still in Tubbo's side. Dream saw from the corner of his eye Sapnap squirm at the scream Tubbo let out. Techno closed his eyes in defeat and nodded to Wilbur. "Let him go."

Sapnap rushed forward and supported George to quickly move out of the crossfire. Dream stayed in his position for a few seconds longer, just to spite Techno, and then moved back. Tubbo let out a loud gasp when Dream got his sword out of him and the blood began pouring onto the forest ground.

Dream ignored Techno and Wilbur who bolted to Tubbo and instead turned to Sapnap. "Get him away and stitch him up on the way, he won't make it to the base. Take your time. I'll handle this." Sapnap nodded and the two of them disappeared in the trees toward their base.

The masked man turned back to see Wilbur patching Tubbo up right where he got injured and Techno kneeling next to the boy. Techno was watching Dream with a murderous expression. He slowly stood up and Dream tightened his grip around his sword again.

Without a warning, the two clashed against each other again. They hit, dodged, and redirected. Both were angry and wanted the other to hurt for what they did to a close friend of theirs. Suddenly Techno managed to overpower Dream who fell on his back. Techno was on him in a heartbeat and pushed Dream's sword down onto himself with his body weight.

Between grit teeth, he bit out: "You've changed. A year ago, you ever would've hurt Tubbo like this." Dream kicked Techno in the chest and turned them around so that he was pushing all of his body weight onto Techno. "And you never would've let George bleed out like that. Guess what, we all changed."

Techno purposefully let the tip of his sword fall towards the floor and Dream lost his balance and fell over him. Both stood upright in a heartbeat and glared at each other. Their staring contest was only disturbed when Tubbo let out a cry of pain. Techno looked back for a second and then back at Dream.

"You're right. We all changed. But one thing that hasn't changed is that the most common way for us to end our fight is by involving each other's friends. Three years and not once a clear winner, because every time we have to threaten the lives of our friends. Our biggest weakness," Techno ranted "is our biggest strength: our friends. Pretty shitty of us to use that against each other, huh?"

Dream froze. He was right. How often was he close to seriously injuring Techno or bringing him to surrender and then he had to back off because a friend of his was in danger. For three years he had constantly tried new tactics. Fighting, talking, attacking, defending, negotiating, blackmailing, spying, kidnapping, poisoning, destroying, they had done it all. The one thing he hadn't tried yet was doing it without his friends.

Sure, he needed the backup, but he had tried everything else. For 3 years. And no success. He looked at Tubbo. Had Techno just not cared, George would probably be dead now. Had Dream not cared, Tommy and Tubbo would be dead now. And that was just today.

Compassion, friendship, and love were what kept them going in the beginning, but these days it was his hatred for the other that kept Dream going. He was aware his friends didn't think as competitive as he did, they even considered the enemy somewhat friends, but Dream didn't. He knew if he'd truly kill one of them, his own people could turn against him and subdue him, which made his own friends the only thing holding him back from ending this fight once and for all. 

In a cold voice, he ordered: "Fuck off. Don't try to steal any of our land again, the next time I'll be aiming for the heart." Dream saw the genuine surprise in Techno's face and for some reason, it was incredibly satisfying. He turned around and slowly walked off. He knew what he had to do. 

No compassion, no empathy, and no friendship. It was the only way he'd win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this was a rollercoaster. I plan on making like 8 chapters but that might still change so idk
> 
> If you leave a comment, please remain civil :)


End file.
